Jacob Hughes
Jacob Hughes (auch Little Jacob oder LJ genannt, * 1982 auf Jamaika) ist ein Waffen- und Drogendealer aus Grand Theft Auto IV mit Wohnsitz in der 1006 Dillon Street in Schottler, Broker. Er ist einer guter Freund von Real Badman und von Nikos Cousin Roman. Man selbst lernt ihn schon ziemlich früh im Spiel kennen (Jamaican Heat) und er wird nach einiger Zeit ein Freund von Niko (nach der Mission Shadow). Man kann mit ihm dann diverse Aktivitäten unternehmen. Nach ein paar Verabredungen kann man seine Waffenlieferung per Anruf anfordern. Niko trifft sich dann mit ihm zum Beispiel in Gassen und kann dort Waffen zu billigen Preisen erwerben. Man scrollt sich durch sein Waffenangebot im Kofferraum von Jacobs Wagen, wie man es früher bei Ammu-Nation gemacht hat. Nach der Mission Shadow erhält man einen Anruf, bei dem er sich bei Niko an Interesse an Arbeit erkundigt. Daraufhin bietet Jacob ihm einen Job an. Jetzt kann man für ihn und Badman Pakete ausliefern. Missionsauftritte *''First Date (Tutorial-Zwischensequenz) *Jamaican Heat'' *''Concrete Jungle'' (Auftraggeber) *''Shadow'' (Auftraggeber) *''Drug Delivery (Auftraggeber/nur Stimme) *Russian Revolution'' *''Luck of the Irish'' (nur Stimme am Handy) *''The Snow Storm (Sympathiewert => ~30 Prozent) *Have a Heart (nur Stimme) *Paper Trail'' *''Mr. and Mrs. Bellic'' *''Out of Commission (Auftraggeber, Rache) *A Revenger’s Tragedy (Auftraggeber, Deal) *Drug Delivery (Nebenmissionen) Polizeiakte miniatur|Little Jacob auf einem Artwork *2001 – bewaffneter Raubüberfall *2002 – Einbruch: illegales Betreten mit kriminellen Absichten *2006 – Besitz von Betäubungsmitteln: Marihuana :Verbindungen zu westindischen kriminellen Gangs im Osten von Liberty City. :Bekannt als „Little Jacob“. :Jamaikanischer Krimineller, wohnhaft im Osten von Liberty City. :Gilt als Teil eines Marihuana- und Kokainnetzwerkes unter Leitung von Teafore Maxwell-Davies, genannt „Real Badman“. :Zahlreichen bewaffneten Raubüberfällen und Entführungen verdächtigt. Trivia miniatur|Little Jacob in der Beta-Version * Little Jacob trug in der Beta-Version noch keine Brille und sah deutlich älter aus. * Jacobs Lieblingsradiosender ist Massive B Soundsystem 96.9. * Während eines Treffens mit ihm erfährt man, dass er mit Carl Bradshaw, dem DJ von Tuff Gong Radio, befreundet ist. * Obwohl er meint, dass Carl Bradshaw die besten Lieder spielt, ist sein Lieblingsradiosender nicht Tuff Gong Radio, sondern Massive B. * Er isst gerne bei Cluckin’ Bell. * Bei Aktivitäten mit Jacob sollte man langsam fahren, denn sonst beschwert er sich bei Niko. * Wenn man mit Little Jacob im Auto fährt, steigt weißer Rauch aus dem Innenraum des Wagens. Wenn man vor einem Treffen alle Fenster zerschießt, hat man das lustige Bild eines die Straße zuqualmenden Autos. * Laut Badman ist er bei Frauen sehr erfolgreich. * Er versuchte schon mehrfach den Konsum von Marihuana einzustellen, allerdings erfolglos. * Wenn man mit Jacob essen geht, kann es passieren, dass er einen Verdauungsspaziergang braucht und man ihn nicht heimfahren muss. * Nach der Mission ''The Snow Storm kann euer Sympathiewert bei Jacob auf ~30 Prozent sinken und ihr werdet mit ihm eine Weile nichts unternehmen können. * Jacob spricht einen starken jamaikanischen Akzent (Patois) und benutzt diverse Wörter wie „Bombaclot“, „Bloodclat“, „Rhaatid“ usw. * Er ist einer von wenigen wichtigen Charakteren bzw. Auftraggebern im Spiel, die nicht noch einmal in einer der Episoden vorkommen. en:Little Jacob es:Little Jacob fr:Little Jacob nl:Little Jacob pl:Jacob Hughes Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Drogendealer Kategorie:Jamaikaner Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia